


A Fair and Just World

by Spindizzy



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fair and just world, the last words of a brilliant man would not have been written on three pages torn from a notebook. [Spoilers for The Final Problem.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair and Just World

In a fair and just world, the last words of a brilliant man would not have been written on three pages torn from a notebook and left under a cigarette case. _(Watson kept the pages folded into his pocketbook, long after he had read them enough times that he could recite their words.)_

In a fair and just world, John Watson would not have had to share his grief with all of London. _(For weeks and months after the funeral, he had a steady stream of visitors using the flimsiest excuses to gain entrance, all so they could examine him in his grief and give him their _sincerest_ condolences.)_

In a fair and just world, he would not have lost both Holmes and Mary so soon after each other - or at all, if the world had been truly kind. _(Holmes, perhaps, he might have been able to bear, but Mary as well, and so soon after Holmes - surely he could not lose both of the people he cared for most.)_

In a fair and just world, Sherlock Holmes would have been burnt as the devil. _(Perhaps it is fortunate, then, that the world is rarely fair or just.)_


End file.
